remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Monika
Monika (モニカ - meaning "advisor" or "counselor") is the poster girl and one of the five main characters, one of the five members and President of the Literature Club. Monika is the driving force of the game, instructing the club members to practice writing poems until the club festival which itself facilitates and develops the characters and story. Appearance Monika has long coral brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. She also has bangs and two long strands of hair next to her face. Her eyes are emerald green; Act 3 shows tiny dots in what is supposed to be her colored pupils already surrounding the iris. She wears the typical school uniform, which is a warm gray blazer of a white-collared shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon. She also wears a dark-blue skirt, black thigh-high socks, and white uwabaki slippers with a pink tip, which are in stark contrast to the rest of the cast's white knee-socks and blue-tipped slippers. She is believed to be the second tallest behind Yuri or the protagonist. Personality Monika is noted by the other characters to be smart, confident and athletic. She is not as talkative as the other girls, but this is implied to not be through choice. She always has a calm, gentle expression and is portrayed as mature and hard-working. Monika had previously been a part of the Debate Club but left due to all the inner politics and drama, highlighting a desire for order, freedom of topics and friendliness. The Literature Club, which she founded after leaving the Debate Club, is very important to her. She aspires for it to be a place to showcase and grow everyone's passion for literature. Monika openly displays care and concern for her club mates, praising each member's writing style and even comparing them to famous authors and poets. From Act 2 onward, she shows a much more manipulative personality. It is revealed that Monika was self-aware all along and resented having no romantic role in the game, as that meant there was no happy ending coded for her, which forced her to take action. Monika began trying to make the other girls unlikable by altering their traits. She becomes infatuated with the player and urges them to spend more time with her. Her desire and ambition lead her to become obsessive in this goal, highlighted by the fact that all of her poems are about the player or her epiphany. Ultimately, Monika's attempt to make the other girls unlikable led to her accidentally driving Sayori and Yuri to suicide due to her alterations to their personalities and finally her deleting Natsuki in order to be able to spend time with the player alone, creating her own "happy ending." Despite Monika's upbeat attitude in the Literature Club, it becomes increasingly obvious that she is really sad and lonely, as a result of being aware that her whole world is just a simulation; a simulation in which she can't even achieve what is considered "happiness" (i.e. having her route completed). She is fixated on obtaining the love of player because they're the only "real" thing in her life. Monika's actions are also motivated by her desire to escape the torture she endures whenever someone quits the game, as when that happens Monika is trapped in a hellish void of noise, lights, colors, and screams, unable to even move or even think. Later in the game, the player will be able to read Monika's Talk where she talks directly to the player, instead of the protagonist. It is shown that nothing about Monika's apparent kindness and politeness is an act, and she even offers the player some genuinely good advice from time to time. Abilities Over the course of the game, it is revealed that Monika is self-aware, a result of her position as the leader/president of the Literature Club. This position grants her numerous abilities, listed below: *Monika is aware that she is a character in a game. *Monika is aware that the protagonist is a separate entity from the player. *Monika is aware when the game has been turned off. *Monika can edit the other character's files and thus influence their actions or personality. *Monika can continue to exist even when her files have been deleted, however, she will only be able to speak through text boxes. *Monika can see if you're using Steam or another similar application to play the game. *If the player is recording the game while playing, Monika will be aware of this and attempt to jump-scare anyone watching after falsely leading up to one. *Monika can learn the name of the administrator on the computer in an attempt to find your real name. *Monika can delete and add files such as "hxppy thxughts.png" and "have a nice weekend!" *Monika can detect if the player adds her character file back when she resets the game. *Monika can precede the game's UI (such as the dialog box). Trivia *Monika has a Twitter account. Her username is lilmonix3 *Unlike other characters, when Monika is deleted in Act 3, her consciousness is still present and continues to be present in Act 4 in the normal ending, where her 'spirit' communicates with the player and Sayori in the room where she is deleted in. *In Yuri's route, she mentions in the game's description that you were originally supposed to spend the majority of the time with her. *Monika admitted to tampering with the other club members personalities in the game. *Monika is able to know what software you are playing Doki Doki on. *According to her, when the player leaves the game, she feels that she is instantly put to sleep, leaving behind nothing but her thoughts. After awhile, her thoughts are filled with "incoherent, jumbled patterns." She then starts to see static, colors flashing rapidly and hears screaming, unable to think anymore. It continues until the player returns back to the game. *All of Monika's poems are about her realization or about the player. *Monika is aware when the game is being recorded, and will attempt to jumpscare anyone who is watching her. *Monika's eyes are green, which could be because of that expression "green with envy". *Monika is able to figure out your actual name by finding the name of the administrator of your computer. She will not reveal your actual name if you are recording. *Monika's voice is the only voice that is heard in the game. *Monika tried to escape from the game before, but eventually gave up after she and the player become the only two characters left in the game. *She tells the player that she is disappointed that she does not have any scenes where she is outside of school and that she is only seen wearing the school uniform. She then requests the player to send her images of her wearing different clothing on her Twitter. *She's a vegetarian. Category:Doki Doki Literature Club characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females